seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mistey
Hi! Hello Mistey! Thanks for your comment! ☮☆SorrelΩflower☾☯ Signature Ok Thanks Mistey!I really like the colors they r REALLY pretty!BTW Sorry I couldnt Respond quicker I was BUSY Today!Daisy Bear9 04:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok Thanks!I tryed to get on chat but I'm on my iPod and I kept on trying to send a message but I couldn't!!!!BTW what do u mean as in projects?and I don't have my siggie button so yeah Daisy Bear9 Ok I kinda get it I guess.And I know to use those but my key pad doesn't have it weird!!!Daisy Bear9 Oh btw my iPod is going dead ill message u when I get home I guess!Daisy Bear9 No I don't think so(maybe I look at a lot of things Daisy Bear9 Oh Im pretty sure I've seen that blog before!Yeah I dont really know any,But Sorrel would probally be Good!Daisy Bear9 20:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey!so how do u request it?Daisy Bear9 22:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Ok thanks!and My computer is like that too! its Gonna go out pretty soon probally!Daisy Bear9 02:10, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey does ur computer keep turning off or something?and I dont really know if I want to be an editor im pretty sure the way I edit is fine and I dont know if I shouldDaisy Bear9 02:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Alright I understand my computer goes crazy sometimes too!Hope u can fix it!and I've seen the blog I just dont really know if I want to become an editor thingy but thanks for offering!Daisy Bear9 02:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hi Mistey!I saw that Sorrel and Harryronhermione r new admins!Thats good!Hope to see u on chat!Daisy Bear9 16:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hi Mistey!I was looking at the Spirits in the Stars book and I clicked on the characers and I dont see Lusa listed,and I dont know how r if I can list her so I just wanted to tell u for u could know,and u could add her then.Daisy Bear9 16:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hi!Ok thanks for the help Mistey!Hope to see u on chat!Daisy Bear9 20:37, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi i just wanted to say hi and check out the wiki so...hi Nightwolf14 (talk) 14:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) maybe ive been busy all summer so its ganna take me a long time to get edits done Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi!Sorry I didnt get on Yesterday!Ill try to do some edits today though!Daisy Bear9 19:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hi!Okay.Ive seen ur blog on the spoilers I think thats a good idea to put those on the pages!Hope to see u on chat today!Daisy Bear9 19:42, August 6, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hi Mistey!I saw some of ur edits and I know I havent edited alot lately 1I've been kind of busy and 2 I cant find anything to really edit so tell me if theres anything to edit! Hope to see u on chat SOON!Daisy Bear9 16:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat No worries! :) ☮☆SorrelΩflower☾☯ Computer Problems Hi Mistey I havent been able to get on because my computer is having Probs!!Daisy Bear9 19:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Mistyfern Thanks, Mistey! Umm... I actually have not read the seekers series yet, I am on warrior cats, but plan to read seekers after I finish warriors. I wanted to hang out on this site before I start reading the books, if it is Ok. Thanks again, ✽Mistyfern ✽☽ Mistey, I am SO Sorry about the siggy. I will change it, but can you help me make one? I am not very good at making them. I am sorry, --Mistyfern I can make siggies, but I am not very good at it, actually. So, can you make one that says Mistyfern, in a misty looking way? Symbols...maybe a leaf. Anyways, just make it look misty and nice! Thanks again, Mistyfern Seagull Hey Mistey!Sorry to bother u but where is the seagull on the creature pages?Daisy Bear9 02:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Thanks! Re:Templates Oh my gosh, my computer got a virus, and now I'm using coffee shop wifi. Yes, I can, but not *right* now. Alright? And congrats on the Adminship!!!! xP Faolan18 23:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure Yes - try now (14:46, 14th August) ☮☆SorrelΩflower☾☯ Fire in the Sky Hey!Sorrybut I dont know how to edit those kind of things I only thought about the gull because Im re-Reading Fire in the sky(thats why I keep editing that)But also on the characters of Fire in the sky Sally is not on the list Just thought to inform u!Daisy Bear9 20:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Bye Bye Mistey, I won't be editing here much anymore. Thanks for helping me so much! Good luck on the Wiki! I think the inactive template is a good idea. LionsFanMy Talk Page 20:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's a great idea! Ps. I won't be here for four days as we are going down to Selsey. Be back Monday! (20th August) ☮☆SorrelΩflower☾☯ No probs It's fine, really - Thank you! I thought it look a little big :) ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! That's ok! And thanks! ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Thanks =3 I didn't know if I was doing it right… since I'm new. x3 But I'm going to work on the tiger and elephant page. =3 --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 02:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Creature Page Hiya! I wanted to know if I could make the pages about creatures kind of like the ones on Warriors Wiki. Because I know a lot about tigers, but most of the other animal pages have hardly anything about them. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 03:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Sure, I'd like to be a deputy for the templates. I wouldn't mind being leader of the cliffnotes project either. Ps. I'm so forgetful - where's the navigation bar? Is it that black bar at the top of screen? The bar that says wikia, start a wiki, entertainment, etc? Pss: I hope the wiki can get a spotlight too! ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Siggie ♥Mist that Dapples Ferns ♥ [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ']] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Mountains']] Bear Blanks How are they? Likey? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 23:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how chararts work? You color them with programs like Pixlr, so they work for all bears; depending on how you color them. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 23:52, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I know :D But that's the beauty of it: you make it look like the bear, editing and changing the features. The blanks are basically a guide for making it. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 23:56, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! But, ultimately, it is your opinion that matters the most. :D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay! We'll use my blanks for polar bears then :D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:09, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! I you know how to shade, color, etc? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I'll teach you, so don't worry. And we're in no hurry for the blanks. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC)